OS: Ce que je veux manger c'est toi!
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: the GazettE. ReitaxKai. Kai se demande pourquoi Reita n'aime pas sa cuisine... il va demander alors pourquoi a notre cher bassiste bandé... Lemon!


Pairing: ReitaxKAi

Rating: M. Lemon *-*

Disclamer: Les gazetto ne m'appartiennent pas mais faudrait que je voille avec la PS si je peux pas m'arranger pour une garde alterné!

Resumé: Kai se demande pourquoi Reita n'aime pas sa cuisine... il va demander alors pourquoi a notre cher bassiste bandé...

Note: Me revoilààààà /SBAAAAAF/ oui bon j'arrete de delirer xD voici une commande de Kyuuketski, en esperant qu'elle te plairat!

commentez!

Ce que je veux manger c'est toi

PDV Kai

Lui, si beau avec son bandeau sur le nez son petit sourire malicieux et ses cheveux si fin.

Un caractère froid au premier abord, mais si taquin...

Mais il y a une chose chez lui qui m'énerve. J'ai beau préparer ses plat préférer mais il n'aime pas ma cuisine.  
Pourtant jamais personne ne m'avais fait de reproche sur ma cuisine, on l'a même comparé à celle d'un grand restaurant!

Faut que je lui demande vraiment ce qui lui dérange dans ma cuisine.

Je fini de me préparer enfile une veste met mes chaussures et part.

Je dehambule dans les rues un chapeau sur la tête et les lunettes sur le nez juste pour pas me faire remarqué...

Je monte les marches menant a son appartement et sonne.

Le beau blond viens m'ouvrir.  
Toujours avec bandera sur le nez, un t-shirt noir et un jean assez moulant blanc.

"kai, que fait tu la?  
-dit je peut entrer? J'ai quelque chose a te demander..."

Le bassiste me fait entrer, m'asseoir sur le canaper, et me sert un jus de pomme.

Assis juste en face de moi a me regarder de ses yeux interrogatif.

"et bien euh...  
-oui?  
-pourquoi tu n'aime pas ma cuisine?"

Il me fit un sourire on ne peux plus... Pervers?

"et bien ta cuisine je l'aime, mais je préféré... Te manger toi!"

Euh pourquoi il me dit ça? Je sens mes joues rougir.

Je me lève précipitamment.

"bon bah je crois que je vais y aller, merci pour le jus de pomme sal.."

Je me dirige vers la porte mais je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

Reita me tenant les deux poignets et a plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Trop surpris je ne répond pas et reste les yeux grand ouvert.

"tu n'aurais pas dût poser cette question, je vais te manger!"

Il me ré embrasse cette fois ci, je répond, ses douces et fines lèvres sont exquise.

Je sens un truc humide sur mes lèvres. C'est sa langue.  
J'entrouvre ma bouche, et il commence à caresser ma langue avec la sienne.  
Je fait de même, il m attrape sous mes fesses tout en continuant a partager ce baiser, et m'emmène ailleur.

Il me dépose sur une surface assez mole.

Je regarde autour de moi, je me trouve dans sa chambre.

Il est a 4 pattes, juste au dessus de moi.

Il me regarde dans les yeux.

Il commence a me ré embrasser tout en passant ses mains sous mon t shirt, il détache ses lèvres puis hote mon t shirt.

"je vais te manger..."

Me dit il avec un large sourire.

Il glisse sa tête dans mon cou.

Il commence à lécher des petites parcelle de peau ce qui me déclenche automatiquement des petit gémissement il commence a me mordiller le cou me laissant des petites marques.

Il descend tout le long de mon torse me caressant chaque parcelle de peau avec sa langue, sans que je m'en aperçoive sur le coup, il m'avais menotté à son lit.

Je le regarde assez surprit.

"t'en fait pas tu va adorer"

Il commence a me faire plein de suçon sur tout mon torse, me laissant des petites marques de dents par ci par la, j'aime cette sensation, ça m'éxite terriblement.

Il retire doucement mon pantalon,  
Ma virilité est terriblement gonflé. De ses doigts fin, me caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, et me donne de petit coup de langue.

"hmmm... Tu me fait... Souffrir.  
-justement j'aime ça!"

Un sado maso! C'est un sado maso,mais c'est tellement... Bandant...

Il continu sa douce torture sur tout mon corps.

Il entame ensuite de prendre mon boxeur entre ses dents et de me le retirer.

Ma virilité, est gonflé a son maximum.

Il entames de léchouiller le gland, comme si c'était une glace, il passe sa langue autour de ce dernier, puis, lèche ma verge tendu sur tout sa longueur.

J'émit un long gémissement, quelle douce torture.

Il prend ensuite mon sexe dans sa bouche, et commence a faire de long va et vient avec sa bouche

"haaaaan..."

Il me regarde et continu.

Les minutes défilent, les gémissements se faisant de plus en plus fort.

J'avais atteint le point de non retour, je me déversa dans sa bouche, tout mon nectar qu'il dégusta avec délectation jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il revint au niveau de mon visage, pour partager un baiser des plus sensuelle.

Je suis tout simplement au paradis.

Il retira ensuite un a un ses vêtements.

Doucement, je le sentit rentrer en moi, cette sensation de douleur s'estompa vite grâce au baiser et au caresse qu'il me donnait.

Il commença a bouger, très lentement au début mais vu l'impatience qu'il pouvais lire dans mes yeux, il entama un rythme plus rapide.

Le sentir en moi, nous donner du plaisir, quelle sensation exquise. Cette sensation d'union, nos corps lié, emboîter.

Ses coup de hanches sont tout simplement divins toujours la a m'embrasser de temps a autres. Mes gémissements sont omniprésent, très aigu et résonnant dans la chambre.

Ses mains parcourant mon corps sa langue mon cou, je suis tout simplement au paradis, au paradis, le nirvana, le septième ciel, je vais bientôt l'atteindre.

Dans un dernier baiser et un dernier coup de reins, je le sens ce rependre en moi, notre cris de jouissance étouffer par le baiser.

Doucement il se retire et détache les menottes.

Il s'allonge ensuite a coté de moi en me serrant contre lui.

"je t'avais dit que c'était toi que je voulait manger! En plus tu es exquis!"

Cette remarque me fit devenir vraiment rouge. Je cacha ma tète contre son torse et m endormit dans ses bras, satisfait et heureux.


End file.
